High demands are made on internal combustion engines, in particular in motor vehicles. Pollutant emissions are subject to legal regulations and the customer requests a low fuel consumption, a safe and reliable operation and low maintenance costs. In order to fulfill the requirements, a reliable operation of the fuel delivering device is necessary.